Story Night
Story Night Once upon a time in Faraway Land, there was a girl who was named Vesper. Now, Vesper wasn't really liked by the people of Faraway Land. She was known as the "Girl With The Black Cap", or just "Cap". Cap became a local legend around Vale, and kept the children running home at sundown in case she appeared in the dark. Everyone ran away from Vale because they might see the dreaded Cap with her cold red eyes staring daggers at you. You would even check your back every 10 seconds when having an innocent drink at Moonshine in case she was hiding out there with her edgy black coat- "My coat isn't edgy," Vesper glared at Celina. "Yes it is!" Lucia chimed in. "I keep telling you it's super edgy and tacky, but you never listen." Her voice squeeked out from the laughter in the room. "Wait, wait. Let me try," Rivern said from the bedside. Once upon a time in Faraway Land, there was a princess by the name of Vesper. Queen Alice had just passed away the last week and it was time for Princess Vesper to take the throne. Princess Vesper didn't like talking and she especially hated the Queendom, so everyone thought she was super scary. Luckily for her, she had a pretty maid named Celina who cooked her meals and washed her clothes so she wasn't lonely. Princess Vesper was so grateful that one day she called Celina to her room and took her hand. She asked if there was anyway she could repay her. The maid Celina pushed her down on the bed and pulled off her edgy black coat, tracing her flawless pale jawline and staring deeply into- "What the fuck?" The two voices immediately cut him off. Vesper's eyes shot daggers into the blue haired boy while Celina chucked a pillow at him. It bounced off his head and landing on the Nyx's sleeping face just below. "Hey, it's only a story!," Rivern snickered. "What's the matter, Percy? You're looking pretty red there." Percy responded in silence, and Verona smacked Rivern upside the head. "It's my turn!" Lucia squealed enthusiastically, popping her knuckles. Long, long ago in Faraway Land, there was a girl named Vesper who wore this edgetastic black coat and cap. She was so edgy that everyone always shielded their eyes when looking at her because they would literally get cut. One day, they all got so scared they finally decided to do something about her. They jumped on her together and tore her nasty coat apart. Without it, she melted in daylight. The nasty Cap was no more, and the people of Faraway Land could sleep easy. Afterwards, her adorable tiger friend and celebrity of Vale appeared, taking the cap off her cold head and raised it high above to the sky- "Why does everyone keep calling my coat edgy?" "Because it is! Please, my story was amazing." A few murmurs of agreement rose around the room, along with shrieks of "Ow Ow Ow!" replacing them as Verona's fingers jerked the pointed ears wiggling on the tiger girl's head. "Aurelia, you've been awfully quiet," Celina called out while the others jeered on. "Take a shot!" "Come on, Aury!" "Oh, um, well. I guess I'll try." She brushed her bangs off her face and cleared her throat gently. Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a girl named Vesper. Vesper didn't like talking very much and she scared a lot of people because she wore so much black. Deep down, she wasn't a bad girl and she had three wonderful friends that were always there for her. Vesper went on a lot of adventures with her friends and even though she was always grumpy, everyone knew she loved her friends more than anything else and wouldn't give them up for the world... "Wait, why are you all laughing?" Aurelia gasped with concern. "I think we have ourselves a winner!" Celina applauded as the rest of the room fell into hysterical cackling. "Aww, that was really nice. I didn't know you felt that way about me," Nyx giggled smugly. Vesper responded by sandwiching Nyx's face between two pillows. "You know what? It's my turn." Once upon a time there was a girl named Vesper. She wore her ''completely normal ''black coat and cap around and even though some morons called her Cap, her name was still Vesper. She hated her team, and still hates them, and hated people forever. The. End. Category:Argence Category:Fan Fiction